When The Troubled Meets Trouble
by Anastasia Laurels
Summary: When the troubled meets trouble, will anything work out? Maybe a Leo/Amy fanfic, if you guys want it to be.  Warning: It's kinda just another version of Well, I Didn't Think This Would Happen, except with Leo instead of Nico!  Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I thank you for attempting to read my story! I might have a fairly high vocabulary choice in this story, but I'll put definitions at the end, or you can ask me by reviewing!**

**Disclaimers: are one of the few things I hate. They're right next to bugs.**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"And now my boyfriend got himself lost! Perfect timing, right? I mean, I hate this! How come everything has to be so hard?"

Let me explain. Right now, I'm on the phone with my friend Annabeth. She keeps calling me because her boyfriend went missing maybe...a week ago?

"Anyway, hows the clue hunt going?" she asked.

"It's really hard. I can barely figure out one clue!" I replied. **(A/N I know this is getting Mary-Sue-ish, but it won't be in the next chapter! I PROMISE!)**

I heard a boy's voice in the background. He said, "Annabeth? Are you on the phone? I need to ask your opinion on these ballistic missle launchers. NOW."

"I'll be right there! Wait! Maybe I can get you some help!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, Annabeth. I can't force you to-" then Annabeth cut me off.

"No, not me! But I've got a friend that would be perfect! I'll tell him! Meet me at the park in Boston at 10:00 p.m.!"

"But, Annabeth! I didn't mean-"

The line went dead.

"Hey, Nellie!"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"We're going to the park in 30 minutes to go meet some person who's going to help us with this clue hunting thing."

"WHAT?"

**Sorry it's so short! It's just the first chapter! Again, sorry it's so Mary Sueish! It won't be in the next chapter! :D I'm gonna make at least 4 chapters today! PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter A LOT better than the last! **

**Disclaimers: are stupid. So what if I don't own either of these books! It does NOT mean they have the right to rub it in my face!**

**Amy's P.O.V. (Heh heh. Did you think it would be different?)**

So, Nellie drove like a maniac to the park. I swear, you need to wear a helmet when she drives.

When we got there, we just stood there, for maybe 15 minutes, freezing in the cold winter night. After waiting, we spotted Annabeth and some other guy. They seemed to be chatting, but I couldn't hear them.

When they got closer, Nellie said, "Hola, soy Nellie.¿Hablas Inglés?"

"Sí, hablo Inglés. Soy Leo, por cierto!" I had no idea what this guy just said...

"Oh, bueno. Entonces no tengo que hablar español!"

"¡Lo sé! Es muy molesto cuando la gente no sabe lo que estás hablando! Pero, de nuevo, puede ser realmente impresionante, también." **(A/N I put translations at the bottom!)**

"Uh...What did they just say?" Dan asked me.

"I don't know, Dan. I don't know." I replied.

This guy glanced at us, and he smiled. "You know, I speak English, too."

"Oh, thank God! Who are you again?" Dan asked.

He laughed. "I'm Leo!"

"Leo's going to help you guys!" Annabeth exclaimed, smiling.

I took the forst actual look at this guy. He looked at least 15. Only a year younger than I was. His face and hands had motor oil and grease smears all over them. His curly dark brown hair looked black, because of all the oil in it. It also stuck up in a funny way because of that reason. His clothes weren't much better. His dirty army jacket was unzipped over a stained white T-shirt. His jeans looked like they had been dropped in a mud puddle, and then run over by a truck. You can imagine what that would look like.

He stuck out his hand, like I he wanted to shake hands with all of us. I shook, and said "Hi, I'm Amy." Dan shook it, and said, "Hi! I'm Dan!" Nellie looked at him like he was crazy. "You think I'm gonna shake that? Jeez, what have you been doing?"

"Oh! Actually I was working on-" Annabeth clamped her hand over his mouth, and whispered something like, "They don't know about that!"

He then said, "Oh! Oh, yeah. I'm kinda a junior mechanical engineer." He smiled.

"Oh, cool!" Dan said.

"Well, you guys should get going. It's getting late." Annabeth stated.

"Well, bye. Make sure my half siblings are working on...you-know-what while I'm gone!" Leo told Annabeth.

"Okay! Bye!"

Annabeth walked away, and Leo said, "So...what are we doing now?"

"I think we'll just go back to the hotel..." I said in my quiet voice.

"Okay. Sounds good! Let's go!"

And we went off in Nellie's rental car.

**That's the end of this chapter! Next chapter will be awesome! OH YEAH. Plz review! It's encouragement!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry 'bout the whole "not updating" thing! I've been grounded from this site for 2 WEEKS! Oh, and I'm gonna try to be more serious. Here's how I do things:**

**CAPS: Shouting; yelling; talking quite loudly.**

_**Italics:**_** Emphasis**

**Bold: Authors note.**

**I'll try to have better spelling, grammer, etc... But if you want me to be kinda silly, just say the word! Hopefully you'll like this better. **

**Amy's P.O.V. (Hey! It'll be different next chapter...)**

We were all in the car, and driving faster than the speed of sound, on the way to the hotel.

Leo was screaming at Nellie to slow down in Spanish; Dan was yelling at Nellie to slow down in English. Basically, pandemodium broke out. Although all I heard was the screech of the wheels as Nellie swerved out of the way of a minivan.

As she screeched her way into the hotel parking lot, I lost my hold on the seat in front of me, and I fell onto Leo. He was sprawled on the floor, seeing as he lost his hold about 10 seconds before me. He muttered a simple, "Ow..." and got up as Nellie parked.

"So, is my driving improving?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah. I'd give it -32 stars!" Leo yelled at her. I smiled, and he smirked as he thought of the genious of his comment.

"Aw, thanks...that's a lot better than it usually is." she said.

We all filed out, and started to walk into the hotel, called _Adam Coffey's Bed and Breakfast._

"So, which floor are we on?" Leo asked.

"Number...4." I replied, as we walked up to the elevator and pressed the "Up" button. When we got in there, Leo pressed the "4" button, and we started to go up.

When the elevator went _ding_, we walked out and toward our room.

Leo walked over to one of those little sign things. You know, the one's that tell you that you have to pay for that soda in the fridge.

Leo grinned. "Free room service? Free maid service? Free breakfast? I could live with that." he said.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Dan said.

"Still...how's the food here?" he asked, with a smirk playing on his face.

Nellie rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the sofa. "Ugh. I'm tired." she said.

"From driving like a maniac? Do you usually drive like that?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I do. And judging for the vivid green color on your face while we were driving, you're gonna have to get used to it." Nellie told him.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that. I _was_ feeling kinda quesy..."

"More than kinda! You almost threw up! That car's a rental, and don't you mess it up!" Nellie yelled at Leo.

Leo just sighed in response to that. He walked off with Dan, asking him about what the hunt was like.

I decided to talk to Nellie. "Now it's 2 against 2. How are we going to survive?"

"I dunno. But I bet we will." she replied.

"So...what do you think of that 'Leo' guy?" I asked.

"He gets nautious too easily, he needs to take a shower, and he's annoying. You?" she told me.

"He seems nice. I guess he's kind of like how Annabeth described him on the phone. She barely did, but she meant well. He seems like he's hiding something, though. Did you hear him cut off his sentence when he started talking about what he was doing before he came here?" I asked.

"Yeah...obviously something he's not gonna tell us there...Unless we force him to." she replied, with a smirk on her face.

**How was that? Feel free to review!**


End file.
